Virtualodeon
Virtualodeon is the thirty-fourth'US'/thirty-sixth'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Plot Garfield and Odie are in the living room, watching television. Jon is upstairs in his room on his computer, playing a game, and tells his pets not to watch too much television. Garfield surfs on the TV and checks on every channel what is on. He reads the guide and tunes in to Virtualodeon which is on channel 145. When Garfield tunes in to Virtualodeon, Professor Bonkers tells that it is a ground-breaking invention of mind that will change the broadcasting of television forever. Professor Bonkers notes that the characters of one's favorite TV show will be in the living room. He says that the network does not need 3D glasses. A shark and a group of fish come out. After that, a game show hostess comes out and told Garfield and Odie to answer the question. After Garfield gets a pie thrown at his face, Jack threw the seed on the ground and Garfield gets sucked inside the TV after he sat on the tree's branch. When Jon finishes his game, he fall downs to the bedroom's hole to the living room and finds out that Garfield disappeared. When Garfield gets stuck inside the TV, he goes into a commercial, a game show, a parade show, an educational show, a cooking show, and movies including Dr. No and Alien. Jon calls Professor Bonkers and he tells him that Garfield was sucked into the TV because of his program. Professor Bonkers comes inside the house and uses his turbo hollow extractor to get Garfield out of the television. After Garfield gets out of the TV, Jon tells him that he is safe when Garfield made it in one piece. Things started to go out of control when an old movie actress, Rob the Giant Chicken, a horror movie actress, the green alien, Eddie, and a shark pop out of the TV and chases Garfield around the living room. When Garfield trips on the TV's plug, the TV gets unplugged and the TV characters disappear. At the end, Garfield uses the turbo hollow extractor and sends Professor Bonkers to the TV and realizes he thinks he had enough TV for the day. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle Major Characters *Professor Bonkers Minor Characters *Eddie Gourmand *Michael Fastblood (Cameo) *"Weakest Brain" Hostess *Jack (from Jack in the Beanstalk) (voiced by Frank Welker) *Merchant (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Black Monster *Chuck Yenta *Rob the Giant Chicken (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Red *Junior *Chomper *Director *Commercial Lady (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Dr. Mo (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Agent 008 (voiced by Frank Welker) *Green Alien *Horror Movie Actress (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Old Movie Actress (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Trivia *The name Virtualodeon is a spoof of the term nickelodeon, an early type of movie theater where admission cost five cents. "Nickelodeon" is also the name of a television network. *The plot synopsis is similar to that of "The Lasagna Zone". Both episodes have Garfield stuck in the television airwaves, going through various channels in order to escape. *A brief clip of Pet Matchers appears in this episode on the TV. Cultural References *''The Weakest Brain'' is a parody of the British game show, ''The Weakest Link''. **Likewise, the hostess is a spoof of ''Anne Robinson''. *Agent 008 is a spoof of ''James Bond''. **Dr. Mo is a parody of the James Bond villain, ''Dr. No''. *The actress in the horror movie spoofs ''Ellen Ripley'' from the film series, ''Alien''. **The green alien is a parody of the ''Xenomorph''. Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes